I hate, I despise!
by Frehior
Summary: There are so many things they despise about each other. And there are many things Grimmjow hates about Ulquiorra. There are! Even so, it's not like getting reactions out of the Cuarta isn't amusing. But… what's with the heaviness on his chest? Why is it he feels betrayal? They have unfinished business, why would that bastard…! / Doesn't really fall on 'FRIENDSHIP', tho


**Ulquiorra Cifer & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques**

 _I don't claim ownership of the characters mentioned. I don't own Bleach._

 _ **Summary**_ : There are so many things they despise about each other. And there are many things Grimmjow hates about Ulquiorra. There are! Even so, it's not like getting reactions out of the Cuarta isn't amusing. But… what's with the heaviness on his chest? Why is it he feels betrayal? They have unfinished business, why would that bastard…?!

 ****This is not written following a straight line of events, just a heads up.**

* * *

 **I HATE... I DESPISE...!**

Green eyes were still fixed up ahead, and for a few seconds, they trailed from the arm before him to the face of the Arrancar that had abruptly cut his path. That was the only aknowledgement he gave, before once again fixing his eyes up ahead.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

"Oi, look at me when you speak!" Grimmjow growled, bringing his face closer to the _Cuarta_ _Espada_.

Ulquiorra blinked once, and looked sideways, green irises meeting blue. He repeated himself, eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. "What is it, _Grimmjow?_ "

Grimmjow's eyes twitched for a second, finding those emerald eyes to be infuriating. He leaned back a bit, and his fingers left the cold wall behind, curling into a fist.

"I hate those eyes of yours." He stated, and he wondered for a second if punching the _Cuarto_ in the jaw would quell his anger.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and huffed, his lips stretching ever so slightly into a small smile. "I see."

"Don't give that _'I see'_ crap!" Grimmjow roared, punching the wall and making it crack.

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch at the action, and let a second pass before looking up at the _Sexta Espada_. "You need to control yourself, Grimmjow. I too hate your eyes..." he lifted his hand to wrap his fingers around Grimmjow's wrist, and effortlessly moved away the arm that had blocked his path and cracked the wall. ", but unlike yours, mine are far more useful to Aizen-sama."

He _hated_ those stupid green eyes, so void of emotions and yet so expressive. He _hated_ them, useful or not. It was those eyes that were making fun of him, that laughed at him. ' _You're inferior'_ , they probably meant to say silently. ' _You couldn't even scratch me_ ', was clear. _'You're trash'._ He hated how, whenever they lingered on him, the feeling of being looked down was persistent, as if he was inferior. It made him bristle. Even if their differences were tattoed on their skin, he didn't care about that. He could kick that bastard's ass anytime _._

"So if that is all—"

Grimmjow tch'ed, jerking his arm free of the grasp of the _Cuarto_.

" _Soo_..." Grimmjow drawled, smirk in place. "You _do_ feel something. Hate me?" He laughed hard and loud at that, partly because he found that amusing, but mostly to try and bother Ulquiorra. "My, my. The little lapdog is capable of feelings, after all!"

The only warning from Ulquiorra was how his eyelids fell ever so slightly, and Grimmjow jumped back, avoiding Ulquiorra's arm, that had lashed out against him.

"Huh." Eyes void of emotion, he flickered his gaze between his hand and Grimmjow's face. "You shouldn't have moved. I would've hit you really hard."

"Tch, and why do you think I moved, idiot!" His palm went to press agains the small cut on his chest. Had he not moved when he did, he would be bleeding like crazy. Stupid Ulquiorra, lashing out like that.

Regaining his posture, the _Cuarto_ slipped his hands to his pockets, and continued his path, losing all interest on humoring Grimmjow on whatever petty tantrum he was having at the moment. It was not uncommon for the _Sexto_ to pick up fights with him. Or with anyone else, for that matter.

"Don't ignore me, you bastard!" Gripping Ulquiorra's shoulder, he made him turn to face him. What did the little shit thought he was, leaving all of the sudden? "...!" Grimmjow's eyes widened for a fraction, and he gritted his teeth, his grip on the other Arrancar's shoulder tightening for a moment before slowly releasing it, his eyes glued down to look at where Ulquiorra had placed his hand. "You—"

"If you're so willing, Grimmjow, I could make your hole far larger."

Letting out a loud huff, Grimmjow pushed away Ulquiorra by the shoulder, successfully moving the finger away from the hole of his stomach.

"Whatever. Just go your merry way."

* * *

"If you used your brain more than your stupid lust for battle, you wouldn't be dealing with this."

It was an obvious taunt. No. It was a sentence said void of emotion. Grimmjow didn't know what angered him more. Ulquiorra saying that as a matter-of-fact thing, that it was —probably— a fact, or that it was a reminder of his situation.

"Shut your trap!" He growled angrily. "It's not like I need two arms to beat you to a pulp!"

He hated the barely noticeable smirk on those forest green eyes. He hated how the _Cuarto_ looked down on him. _Hated_ the way he believed himself to be better. He wasn't! Grimmjow would anytime turn victorious if they were to fight for real.

"You're feeling fairly confident, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra turned half his body to face Grimmjow. "Funny how you were coming from behind me. Want to try your luck, now?"

He scoffed at those words. It wasn't like he wanted to come from behind and take advantage of it. He wasn't stupid enough to believe he could sneak up on Ulquiorra. More like the asshole wouldn't deem worthy to face him, conceding a bit of an 'upper-hand' before engaging in the battle. The damn fucker.

"As if I were trying anything on you."

Squinting his eyes at the feral grin that was on the _Sexta_ 's face, he felt unease at having to face Grimmjow once again in the corridor. It had become more and more common this. Both the Sixth and Fourth _Espada_ would meet by themselves. Ulquiorra doubted it was mere coincidence. And he was starting to dislike how it seemed the _Sexta_ was following him around, waiting for a moment to have a confrontation. Whether it was done to ruffle his feathers or start a real fight, Ulquiorra didn't knew. But he was sure he would keep crossing path with him. That he would keep seeing those blue eyes and blue hair to match in the future, until one of them perished or they cleared the unattended matters that were between them.

"Then let me guess… Still angry that I didn't kill Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The use of _sonido_ was to be expected, and he put his arm in front of him, blocking Grimmjow's kick before pushing against him, successfully putting distance between them. If there was anything he really despised of Grimmjow, was how reckless he was. His short temper was enough to make him want to engage in battle without a second thought. It was this same trait that made him end like this. With a scar covering his chest and an arm less.

"It seems you'd like to lose your other arm, _Grimmjow_." Pointing out a finger at the Arrancar, a small cero began to form on the tip of his finger. "I told you, didn't I? Use more your brain."

Grimmjow regained his composure, and huffed in annoyance before looking away. It was an unspoken way of saying he let the subject drop. That he had given it a thought on things. "Whatever."

Ulquiorra let his arm drop, stopping his cero. No need to push Grimmjow to the point he would no longer back away from the fight. Those damn animalistic instincts of him were as troublesome as helpful. He was reckless, and once he got knee-deep on the urge to fight, it was near impossible to make him stop. He had to recognize Grimmjow was no fool, and had good characteristics and traits; even so, he had his pride and instincts.

"Tch, just don't blame me when your poorly done job comes to bite you in the ass. I'll just make you a favor and end your job when the time comes."

Ulquiorra stared at the back of Grimmjow's retreating form, and sighed. The Sixth _Espada_ would tire him so easily. It had become such a bothersome presence here at _Las Noches_ , but alas, Aizen-sama would not have it if Ulquiorra decided to eliminate such trash. How helpful could Grimmjow Jaegerjaques prove to be in Aizen's plans? Ulquiorra didn't understand, but he wasn't in a position to question it.

* * *

His half-hooded eyes found themselves fixed at the shorter Arrancar's piercing glare. It was obvious the distate of the situation. But Ulquiorra wasn't doing much to get him away, anyway, so Grimmjow didn't found a reason to move.

The sneer on his face provoked only a slight frown on the _Cuarto_ , frown that left his face when Grimmjow moved his face near enough that he could feel Ulquiorra's breath fan softly on his chin. He was taking advantage of his heigh, and how he kept the _Espada_ cornered against the wall with his own body, his arms on each side of his head.

"I was thinking, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow drawled, teeth showing on his grin. "That maybe you are not able to properly ' _punish'_ Aizen's pet because you have no idea how to." His fingers gently took Ulquiorra's chin, forcing him to tilt back his head. His tongue flickered over his upper lip, and he roughly gripped the chin between his fingers. "I might be able to help you on this little problem." His advance on the pale neck was only stopped by a hard shove against his jaw, and he staggered away, fist clenching on his sides.

The little shit could hit hard if needed. He needed time to get his balance back.

"You disgust me, Grimmjow. When you said ' _thinking'_ I foolishly believed you for a second."

The toothy grin on his face was inevitable, and he felt a numbness on his cheek. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned to meet those forest green eyes, which clearly expressed disdain.

"Sorry. Nnoitra just shared a bit of information and I had to make use of that."

"I've already wasted enough time with you, Grimmjow. We need to deal with the intruders."

The _Sexta_ shoved his hands on his pockets, and laughed. "Well, if you ever feel the need to know how to punish someone, I'm willing ta' teach ya!"

The _Cuarta_ didn't even gave him a last glance, he just walked away, ignoring Grimmjow completely. He didn't care, he had amused himself for long enough to kill some time. As much as Ulquiorra's indifference ticked him off, the small reactions he managed to get out of him amused him thoroughly, even if it was an aggression towards him.

* * *

Grimmjow's breath was taken away as he collided against the wall, and he quickly pushed himself away from it, ready to retaliate the offense.

He didn't lose time when his fist got stopped, and he threw a kick meant to hit the head. Instead, the fabric on his hakama got caught and got ripped. He got a punch to his stomach, and he gripped at the injured skin. He reveled in the feeling, and lunged against Ulquiorra once more. His fingers gripped tightly at the neck of his coat, and he drove his knee to Ulquiorra's stomach, wishing to return the favor. A hand made it impossible for him to deliver the blow.

"You're so… detached of intelligence, are you not, Grimmjow?" The laugh was enough of an answer for Ulquiorra. It was obvious the _Sexta Espada_ was enjoying himself too much, in spite of his injuries.

Noticing Grimmjow would not release his hold on his clothes, he hurriedly stepped forward, forcing the taller _Espada_ back and into the wall once again. It was a lost fight, Grimmjow should have enough brain to realize it. It didn't matter the claims he had done many times before, of how he could win Ulquiorra in a fight. The difference in power was far too wide, Ulquiorra knew. Grimmjow, it seemed, was stupidly ignorant of it or he refused to acknowledge it, preferring to try his luck.

Blood was spit out when Ulquiorra delivered a sharp blow into the _Sexta_ 's chest, disgustingly dirtying both their clothes. The fingers slowly uncurled away from the neck of his coat, and for good measure, Ulquiorra elbowed roughly Grimmjow in the chest again, forcing the air out of him once again.

A coughing fit overcame Grimmjow, who placed a hand on the wall and the other on his chest. Blood splattered on the floor, the clean tiles now getting painted with red spots.

"Try to learn your place, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spat out, his cool front being cracked enough to let anger seep though. Putting distance between them, Ulquiorra made sure to get any dirt off his clothes.

"Oh, I'll make sure you learn yours!"

His eyes widened at the sudden action, and he hit the cero away with the back of his hand, successfully smashing through the wall and causing more debris to lither the once pristine corridors of _Las Noches_. He knew Aizen-sama would not be glad of it. It wasn't the first time they both destroyed part of _Las Noches_ , and guessing from Grimmjow's wild looks, it wouldn't be the last.

"What was that? Such a weak cero."

"It wasn't meant to be powerful, idiot!"

So it was just a reckless action. A quick movement meant to continue the fight. An attack that was meant to not leave a respite. It was meant as a way of saying: this fight wasn't about done yet.

And true enough, Grimmjow had unsheated his Zanpakutō, _Pantera_ , and was already attacking Ulquiorra mercilessly. It was easy to step away from the attacks, to avoid the Zanpakutō that sliced through air. Like child's play. Ulquiorra guessed it was due to Grimmjow's current state of mind. Low, animalistic grunts were coming from his lips every now and then, but the attacks were done witch such raw power behind each slice. A particular strong and quick lunge directed at his heart made him jump back, and Grimmjow only laughed. His fingers rested on the sharp blade of _Pantera_.

" _Grind, Pant— Gck…!_ "

" _Stop._ "

Grimmjow winced at the pressure on his wrist. Ulquiorra's hand was firmly stopping him from further proceeding with the release of his Zanpakutō, and those green eyes he so hated were staring right back at him with the same intensity as he did. They fell into a tense silence. The grimace on Grimmjow's face only changed once Ulquiorra used his other hand to pry away _Pantera_ from his grip.

"What do you think you're doing, Ulquiorra! Give _Pantera_ back!" Bellowed angrily Grimmjow, trying to get back his arm and only finding Ulquiorra's grip getting more firm.

"What for? This stupid hubris of you will end up being your doom, Grimmjow." The _Cuatro_ noted the way Grimmjow's expression changed to that of a cornered animal, all instincts and the pure will to fight back in order to survive.

"Shut up! Let me end this once and for all, Ulquiorra! I'll show you! I'll show _you_ and any other how strong I am!"

" _Grimmjow_." It was low-spoken. A murmur. Something like a secret to keep. But it was enough to bring back the _Sexta_ to his senses. "It should be enough proof to know you can release _Pantera_ here in _Las Noches_ while I have it prohibited."

The look was that of shock, before morphing to the one of someone who has been deeply offended and hurt. And probably, the wound on his stupid ego was more painful than the injuries Grimmjow had sustained in their fight. But it was clear as the day. Ulquiorra had more power, he was stronger. He just waited for the point to come across the Sixth. Continuing their fight would end up badly, for both of them. Trying to provoke Aizen by destroying the whole castle would only prove this whole fighting to be useless. It would probably end up with both of them punished harshly for such behavior. Ulquiorra didn't want to test Aizen's rage. And Grimmjow would sure as hell be the first to fall under the fearsome reiatsu Aizen let seep out when he was angered.

It was only when all the fight left Grimmjow's body that Ulquiorra let him free, returning _Pantera_.

"If you're so desperate in proving yourself to me, Grimmjow, make sure we win for Aizen-sama. Make sure we make his vision come true with little to no obstruction. Then, I will gladly fight you until one of us dies."

Grimmjow frowned, and gritted his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't like he was trying to prove himself to Ulquiorra! What did the little shit think? Putting himself in such high esteem! Grimmjow hated him with all his being in that moment.

He hated Ulquiorra wholly. The stupid browns, thick enough to cover his eyelashes on the upper eyelid. Those stupid green eyes with slit pupils, giving away the emptiness on the Arrancar. _Emptiness._ The aspect of death that characterized him. He hated it. Which is why Grimmjow often sought out a reaction out of him. Any emotion, any reaction was good for him. He somehow felt they were quite the opposite being. His aspect of death, _Destruction_ … giving an opposing nature, Grimmjow considered such state of destruction was reached when there was _too much_ , whereas for Ulquiorra, it was _absolutely nothing._ He felt compelled to fight back such emptiness, to fill it with destruction. For the _Sexta Espada_? Destruction came in the form of anger and violence. Anger was such common emotion for Grimmjow, and the feeling of adrenaline, of being alive, was only thoroughly felt once the battle started, it was an unique feeling running through his veins once the fight took place. Anger was a good catalyst to start a fight, and violence was often hand-in-hand with the emotion.

He kept his eyes cast downward for a second, and he couldn't help but hate the horn that had cut through his hakama. So useless, so over the top. What was the need of going around with that? He just flaunted that half of his hollow mask, so ridiculous! He looked up, a deep frown on his features and his teeth shown in his grimace.

" _I fucking despise you, Ulquiorra Cifer_." It was anger that made those words out. It was the boiling rage of being subdued, of being made to stop the fighting.

The cero pointed towards Grimmjow made him stand upright, and the wrinkles on the bridge of his nose only deepened, if possible.

"Then again. If you're really against my idea, I'll make sure to finish your worthless existence here."

A wide grin slowly stretched across his face. He was fucking _delighted_. Grimmjow was more than satisfied with this outcome.

" _Nah._ " He sheathed _Pantera_ , and leaned against the wall. "I can wait 'til all this bullshit is over. _Then_ , I'll fucking finish you off, Ulquiorra. Don't ya dare forget my words!"

It was a small, brief smile that flashed, and Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow would no longer instigate a fight for the day. He nodded his head forward, "Very well then. I'll look forward to the day we can settle this once and for all, Grimmjow."

He didn't know how to explain this, Ulquiorra noted. Grimmjow's adamant stance on fighting was both amusing and annoying. He couldn't fathom why would the _Sexta_ try time after time to get a fight with him, beyond the claims of ' _demonstrating who was the strongest_ ', which Grimmjow would proudly say it was himself who would end up winner. He found it interesting, perhaps because he wanted to find the root of the real _why_ , of the motivation behind Grimmjow's rash actions whenever it came to interact with him. He doubted the only reason was his instincts to fight, or because he wanted to prove who was stronger. Whatever it could be, he found himself curious to find out one day.

Grimmjow let himself slid down the wall, the grin still plastered on his face. He had felt it. The cero had been held at the height of his sternum. Where Ulquiorra's hollow hole is placed. He couldn't help the joy he felt. Not only did he managed to get Ulquiorra to fight him for a moment—however brief it was. He also managed to get away from the ' _trash_ ' title. He had gotten Ulquiorra's interest! He wanted to laugh until he was left with no breath whatsoever. He could have probably done so, were he so not out of breath already, and if his chest and abdomen did not hurt as much as they did.

* * *

Grimmjow looked up at the fake sky put in the castle. His body ached, he could barely move and breathing came to be a difficult task. He hated it. How could things end up like this? He was sure…

" _Wh—Why?_ " He felt his vision glaze over, and he closed his eyes, frowning at the turn of events.

All his work. All his life, as an Adjuchas, as an Arrancar. All those battle he had fought, and all the wins on his life… It didn't make him feel better right now! It felt like it had all been wasted effort. Becoming an _Espada_ , allowing the fucking ex-Shinigami, Sōsuke— _fucking_ —Aizen, to rule over him, to tell him what was allowed and what was not… he had given away part of his freedom, for this…! Why had it all ended like this? All the effort he had put through to get to the top… _to become the king_.

Had he ever managed to build things for his kingdom… had he ever gotten close to the throne, to the top…? He could feel it all crumble down, fall down to nothing but dust as his muscles refused to work, as he laid there on the sand, left only to make sense of things by sensing the reiatsu around him. He wanted to crush them all. He wanted to stand and just go all out against all of them.

The urge to kill Kurosaki Ichigo rose again. It was out of frustration. Out of the emptiness he felt (fucking _emptiness_ , could you believe it?!). It was a cold sensation spreading throughout his body. Perhaps it was due to his many injuries, to the fact his _Resurrección_ had been literally beat out of his body.

He still wanted to fight. He felt inclined to stand up again and fight Kurosaki Ichigo once again.

It was the same rage he felt when he knew Ulquiorra had stolen his prey, which had been followed by certain calm, because keeping himself on such rage would only wind up on him being too out of himself to properly fight and enjoy it. But the calm he now felt... this calm was diferent. This one was like a lake being frozen, rather than the ripples stopping. Because he knew, there was no fix-it to this situation.

Why was he so _weak_? He felt so powerless, and he hated himself for it. Why did he lack power? Ulquiorra's eyes appeared on his mind, a clear image of when the _Cuarto_ called out on his bullshit. Whenever Grimmjow claimed to be more powerful, it was the same empty look he imagined. He _hated_ it.

Not had his prey been stolen once, but _twice._ As if to add salt to the wound, his prey had stood victorious over him. He had healed Kurosaki. He had sought the fight, and had gone all-out. For fuck's sake, he even used the _Gran Rey Cero_ inside _Las Noches_. Granted, Aizen was not in the castle, which was all he needed to break one of the two hard-rules. But even so…

 _It had not been enough. He wasn't strong enough._

He roared out the despair he felt. How could such misfortune pile up to become this mess?!

His prey, the Shinigami with the ability to use powers akin to those of a Hollow, had won him in a fair fight. He had been so angry when Ulquiorra had killed him. And now, he had long forgotten such rude action of stealing his prey. Now? Now he was angry the stupid Arrancar had gotten himself killed, by Kurosaki Ichigo no less!

He wasn't that surprised, if he was honest. He had felt the sudden increase and change in reiatsus. The Shinigami had overwhelmed Ulquiorra's in no time. How did he manage to pull through every situation? Ulquiorra had already killed Kurosaki once. What had changed this time? Something must have happened in the roof of _Las Noches_. Beyond the incredible increase of reiatsu of the _Cuatro_ to the point Grimmjow himself felt pressured and glued to the ground, something far more interesting had happened to Kurosaki. It was not normal. One moment his reiatsu had been reduced to nothing and the next it was enough to throw Grimmjow into a short-lived state of shock, where instinct overcame him and his mind was thrown into a frenzy.

He felt betrayed, honestly. Had Ulquiorra not promised him a fight once all this was over? Had he himself not given up all his desire to crush Ulquiorra just so they could postpose their fight? It felt like a betrayal. How could he ever show his strength if the Arrancar was now death? Killing the Shinigami would only bring a small amount of satisfaction. He had thirsted after Ulquiorra for so long. His desire to beat him had been dragged through the ages. It felt like it. And now. Knowing it would be impossible to beat the living shit out of the stoic Arrancar made him want to go wild, let go of all the pent up frustration that had build after each time their fighting got interrupted or postposed. He let his frustration out through a heavy sigh.

The prey killing the hunters. What a fucking joke.

" _At least… I still got it._ " Grimmjow was aware of how he could pull it through. Ulquiorra was a lost case, but he still could make it so he'd beat Kurosaki and teach him that when taking away someone's prey, the prize to pay was high.

 _Ulquiorra Cifer._

Grimmjow thought he had managed to find a middle ground with the _Cuarta,_ something akin to a temporal truce. Who'd thought he would find it in himself to despise him even once the Arrancar had been found by death itself…?

He hated…

Had he really hated him? Sure enough, the Arrancar felt like a thorn on his side throughout his many days at _Las Noches_. But on the same line, he had proven to be the best distraction as long as stupid Aizen was there to keep them all in line.

" _Loyalty_." He said through gitted teeth.

Yes. Probably. That was what infuriated him most. Ulquiorra Cifer had been loyal. To Aizen. To their cause. He had been loyal to a fault. Case in point: the Shinigami whose potential would be the cause for his fall. This was all bullshit! He should have eliminated Kurosaki Ichigo the moment he set his eyes on him, even if he was not specifically ordered to kill him. He should have let Grimmjow end his job. Grimmjow had been so close to finishing Kurosaki more than once! But Ulquiorra had stuck to the rules, to what had been said. Then he had had the nerve to pick up a fight that was not his. It had always been between Kurosaki and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra had no right to butt in and kill him. Had no right to take a prey that had been already marked as Grimmjow's.

That stupid loyalty had been the doom for them all. How many had fallen to the Shinigami's hands, and to his friend's? All that bloodshed… unnecessary! Those weak bastards had meet their end, yes. And yes, Grimmjow had fallen under that same sword, but all of this could have been avoided if Ulquiorra had properly done his work from the start. He cursed Ulquiorra silently. It had been that same damn potential that was the end of them all—when it should have been the downfall of the Shinigami! Ulquiorra's ability to asses his opponent had been lacking that day, definitely.

It came to bite him in the ass. His mistake, all due to ' _loyalty'_. Loyalty to that disgraceful ex-Shinigami had been his end, too. To protect _Las Noches_ was a task left to Ulquiorra, by Aizen. Why? Ulquiorra, so foolishly, had followed through. He was protecting this damn castle, to the point it had ended with his life. _Why?!_

Had the _Cuarto_ not thought of his words to Grimmjow? Was fighting Kurosaki more important than settling his fight with Grimmjow himself?

A bitter smile, barely graced with a bit of teeth. Probably yes, probably not. But Grimmjow knew. Fighting Kurosaki Ichigo was a treat on itself. He had never in his life felt more alive. Even after getting his ass kicked, both the rejection of the idea and the adrenaline of it had moved him to try again and fight. Had Nnoitra not butted in… it seemed like people like to interrupt his fights.

But well, loyalty or not. Grimmjow would make sure Ulquiorra fulfilled his word. Even if they had to end their quarrel in the next world. He could wait a little more. All the more it helped to make him eager to their fight, to get _stronger_.

He would prove them all, he was far stronger than his position. _Sexta Espada_ was better than the _Cuarta._

* * *

.

This was my first work for the fandom and basically what pushed me to write. I was just unsatisfied by it- I still am, I guess.

I realize the last paragraphs might be puzzling. There was just so much to write and I kept moving from one unfinished point to the other. It was hard to make the ideas have some sense or order... so for that, I apologize! But anything puzzling, feel free to ask and I'll try to clarify it.


End file.
